The End Was Just The Beginning
by livininafauxteenagedream
Summary: It's junior year for Shelly at WMHS, and everyone else in New Directions has graduated. Will she be able to continue on without all of her fellow gleeks? R&R please! Rated T for teenage situations and language.
1. Chapter 1, New Year, Shelly's PoV

Aurthur's note: Sooo…hey guys! This is a short fan fiction I've been working on! Tell me whatcha think! R&R! **All names have been changed. And, I own NOTHING on Glee, or Harry Potter…

Chpt 1, The Beginning, Shelly's PoV

I stood outside of the doors, looking up at the school I had learned to love and hate so much. But, at this moment, what I felt was excitement. It is my junior year here at Mckinley High School, and also my year of being president of our schools glee club, New Directions. But…I had to admit, I was also sad, everyone else who was in New Directions last year, had graduated, and were off in collage or studying abroad. I missed them all. Especially Kurt.

I met him my freshman year here, his junior year, in GSA (Gay Straight Alliance). It was on those Tuesdays, a friendship began to form. By the time school ended, we had traded numbers, promising to see each other over the summer. I remember one July day, just as we sat down on the faux leather couches, he first introduced me to the idea of Glee club.

"You know, you're going to be a Sophomore next year, which means, you can join New Directions. Interested?" He said with his eyebrows raised.

*Glee?* I thought. *Wasn't that where all the misfits were who sang about their problems?*

But, what I actually said was along the lines of:

"Glee? Why?"

"Well," he started, "We are going to need new people, since we are all going to be Seniors next year, and if no ones left, how can we continue on?" He said in an over exasperated voice, sipped him Mocha Drip, and continued on. "Also, you're fantastic at singing, almost as good as Rachael, in fact, since you're free of all of the horrid outfits, and annoying divaness, you're better." He finished with a smile, and sipped his coffee.

*Huh…Glee…well…I might as well.* I thought

So I followed his advice, and joined the following year, and I'm so glad I did.

But, sadly, that was last year, everyone's gone, including Kurt, who moved with Blaine to the big apple, so he could follow his dream of being a Broadway star. And…here I am the lone member.

*Oh, wait, I'm not alone, I still have !*

And, speak of the Devil, there he was, pulling into the parking lot, his muffler dragging on the ground, like always.

"Mr. Shu!" I yelled as he stepped out of his car.

"Shelly! Wow! Great to see you! Ready to get some new recruits for the New New Directions?"

"Well…I guess, but they won't be the same as our old crew." I said with a sad smile.

He returned that smile, "I know, but, no one group is the same, but we can be sure to be just as good, if not better!"

We stood there for a few moments, making conversation about music ideas, and new members.

"Well Shelly, the bells going to ring in a short few, you need to get your new class list, and I need to go prepare for class, see you today in Spanish, and after school in Glee! Try to get some recruits!"

"I'm already ahead of you , I have sign up forms!"

"Great job! Hasta luago!"

"Adios!"

Now, it was time. Time to face WMHS, without my fellow Gleeks.


	2. Chapter 2, What The Hell?, Michaels PoV

**Chapter Two, What The Hell, Michaels PoV**

Today was the first day in about two years I would enter this school without Anne-Maria by my side. It felt weird, not holding her hand, not walking her to class, holding her close...Yeah, you get the idea. But, we all have to be strong, even at the worst times. She moved. I stayed here. And what happened to us was what any long-distant relationship does to anybody. Breaks them. I love her, and, I miss her, but, just texting her at night and calling her on the weekends was not enough to keep our love alive. So, we both agreed on it, even though we didn't wish to accept it. And, here I was. I walked into the school, and made my way to the tables marked W-Z, to get my class schedule. AP English III, first period. Lovely, I thought. With Ms. Brown of course. Her reputation for placing a class in a coma minutes post bell was infamous to students. My luck of course. There's only one other way it could get worse, and I did not wish to even fathom that possibility. But, of course, I should of expected the unexpected.

As I walked into the class, I automatically wanted to cut my heart open. She was in here. _She was here._ The girl I once called my best friend, who I shared all my secrets to, who became like an actual girl, and betrayed me, and tried at nothing to ruin me. And there she was...standing only a few feet away. Being the social moth she always was. I knew she noticed me, because she automatically raised her voice up a few knots on the volume scale, and started to act overly bubbly.

_Two can play at that game, Miss Young, _I thought to myself.

And, then I sighed. It looked liked summer hadn't changed us, we were back to our old game, where we tried to show each other that we neither needed nor wanted the other in out life.

Then, the ball rang.

"Alright children," The teacher said, in a quite, mousy, voice. "Settle down, settle down."

_Children? __**Really?**_I couldn't help but think. _Seriously lady, we're all sixteen and seventeen. We may not be adults, but we sure aren't kids..._

Obviously the teacher neither heard nor processed my thoughts.

"So, to make my life a little bit easier, I am going to have you all sit in pairs, boy-girl, boy-girl, and in alphabetical order"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. __**SHIT**__. No...God...Jesus...Mozart...Bach...anybody...please...no. That meant one thing, my luck this year was __**FUCKED **__up. Seriously screwed. _

The teacher I am now officially calling my personal hell started on our...seats.

"Avery, Arnold. Azzchech, Bentley. Border, Davudson..." She trailed off, but I seized to listen.

Until, she called out, mine. And hers.

"And last, but, certainly not least, we have Wess, Young"

_God. Damn. It._

And, trust me, I could tell she was feeling _**exactly**_ the same. The look on her face...twas a mixture of fear, loathing, longing, and, her own word, she used for me numerous times, _piss-the-fuck-off-ness._ As we sat down...wow. Can someone say, _awkward_? The weight of silence of two years was weighing down on us. And, if that wasn't a good excuse to not even remember what the teach said, I sure don't know what the fuck would be. After forty-five minutes, of awkward, long, and, trust me, _very_ uncomfortable silence, the bell _finally _rang. And just like that, she almost ran to the door. But, not before she tapped something to it. I couldn't resist to not have a look.

**WANT TO SHOW OFF YOUR AMAZING SINGING SKILLS?**

**WANT TO DANCE YOUR HEART OUT?**

**WANT TO KEEP A TROPHEY THAT'S BEEN IN OUR POSISION FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS?**

**THEN AUDITION TO THE NEW DIRECTIONS!**

**TODAY AFTER SCHOOL, IN MR. SCHU'S ROOM!**

**SIGN UPS BELOW, PLEASE WRITE YOUR NAME, GRADE, AND SONG.**

**WE CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU THERE!**

**X_**

**X_**

**X_**

**X_**

**X_**

**X_**

**X_**

**X_**

**X_**

**X_**

**X_**

_Show choir...really Shelly...really? _

I mean, I knew she was a part of it, but I never thought her to be the one who was going to be hanging up fliers all around the school. That's like BEGGING to get a nice slushie facial. But...hey, she obviously feels the need to. And...this...this made me think. I missed her. She missed me. And, we both needed to talk. So, just like that, I signed up, with a personal favorite of mine. As I walked off, I tried not to think of how much I was probably going to regret this.


	3. Chapter 3, Why Me? Shelly's PoV

**Alright, so, hey guys! Hopefully you've been liking what I've been writing, and if not, sorry! D:**

**Sooo, I was thinking, you all probably will need some back-up info on what happened to Shelly & Michael, because I don't think I'll actually ever mention in in my fic. You see, when Shelly and Michael were really close friends eight grade through freshman year, but, then, boy meets girl, boy and girl date, boy forgets about other girl. Then, Shelly got really pissed at him, and told the whole school about some of his dirty little secrets that weren't supposed to be exposed. (Because we all know how fast rumors spread in high school) So then they stopped talking entirely. And, now fate brought them back. **

**I really hope you all are enjoying this, and, if you do (or don't) PLEASE review, so I can fix all my mistakes and make this a great story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, because I'm just not that cool. But, I do own Michael, Shelly, and all the NEW New Directions gang, because, I made them up.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3, Why Me?<span>**

_ Wo__w..._ I thought to myself, _Today was the first day of my JUNIOR year! One more...and I'm out of here. For good. _

I really found it hard to comprehend that I was only stuck in Lima for two more years, and then I was out of here. But, until then, I have to make still, and stay strong, even if it means some slushies to my dear face.

_Seriously? You just said that? God now you sound like Rachael. Kurt would be mortified._

Today went we though I must say, if we just try and forget about the first perioid incident where I had to sit next to Public Enemy Number 1. I mean, I saw all my friends, got all the classes I wanted, you know, yadda yadda yadda. But...New Directions...yeah, whole different story. I went around _**everywhere**_ today, looking for new recruits, but all I got, beside the four "Yeses", we No No No. And an almost slushie facial. But, thankfully my partner in crime went off and saved the day with his lunch tray.

When I walked into the choir room after school, I felt like a failure.

"Sorry Mr. Schu...it was all I could get." I said sadly.

He looked at me, and smiled. "Shelly, don't worry, three years ago, it was just like this. Don't worry, new recruits will come along. So, let us begin! Ready Brad?"

Brad looked up from the piano and nodded. Then I realized...I have _**never**_ heard him talk.

"So..." Mr. Schu said, "Who'll start?"

I looked around. Counting my friends who agreed to join, we had seven people in the room. Then, my best friend, partner in crime he's normally referred to as, spoke up.

"I will!" He said with the adorableness only he could pull off.

"Great!" Mr. Schu said. "And...your name is..."

"Andrew, and I'm singing 1,2,3,4. By the Plaine White T's"

"Sound good, let's here it. Brad, give us the toon."

Then the music started, and we all listened. Andrew opened his mouth and began in his tenor voice,

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had_  
><em>Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad<em>  
><em>Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not<em>

He looked right at me when he sang that, he knew it was out song, which made me smile inside.

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_  
><em>Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you<em>  
><em>I love bein' around you<em>  
><em>You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4<em>

_There's only one thing to do_  
><em>Three words for you I love you<em>  
><em>There's only one way to say<em>  
><em>Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you<em>

_Give me more lovin' from the very start_  
><em>Piece me back together when I fall apart<em>  
><em>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends<em>

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_  
><em>Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you<em>  
><em>I love bein' around you<em>  
><em>You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4<em>

_There's only one thing to do_  
><em>Three words for you I love you<em>  
><em>There's only one way to say<em>  
><em>Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you<em>  
><em>I love you<em>

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do_  
><em>Three words for you I love you<em>  
><em>There's only one way to say<em>  
><em>Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you<em>  
><em>I love you<em>

_1, 2, 3, 4_  
><em>I love you<em>  
><em>I love you <em>

Then when he ended, clapped his hands. As did we all, it was beautiful.

"Amazing, amazing Andrew, welcome aboard! Now who's next?"

"Hey Mr. Schu, I'm Nicole, and I'm singing Big, Blonde, And Beautiful from Hair Spray."

I raised my eyebrows. "Because you're black?" I joked.

"You know it Shell! Because I'm black."

We were looked at in confusion.

"Okay..okay...so do I like...just start?" Nicole, for being black, was the most awkward girl _**ever**_.

"Uhm...yeah. Go for it girl!"

She looked around awkwardly, then started to sing.

_ Once upon a time _  
><em> Girl i was just like you <em>  
><em> Never let my extra large <em>  
><em> Largesse shine through<em>

_ Hair was brown and nappy _  
><em> Never had no fun <em>  
><em> I hid under a bushel <em>  
><em> Which is easier said than done!<em>

_ Then one day my grandma _  
><em> Who was big and stout <em>  
><em> She said you gotta love yourself <em>  
><em> From inside out<em>

_ And just as soon as i learned_  
><em> How to strut my funky stuff <em>  
><em> I found out that the world at large<em>  
><em> Cant get enough so... <em>

_ Bring on that pecan pie _  
><em> Pour some sugar on it <em>  
><em> Sugar don't be shy <em>

_ Scoop me up a mess _  
><em> Of that chocolate swirl <em>  
><em> Don't be stingy, <em>  
><em> I'm a growing girl <em>

_ 1 offer big love _  
><em> With no apology <em>  
><em> How can i deny the world <em>  
><em> The most of me <em>

_ I am not afraid _  
><em> To throw my weight around <em>  
><em> Pound by pound by pound <em>  
><em> Because i'm <em>  
><em> Big, blonde and beautiful <em>  
><em> There is nothin' 'bout me <em>  
><em> That's unsuitable <em>

_ No one wants a meal _  
><em> That only offers the least <em>  
><em> When girl we're servin' up <em>  
><em> The whole damn feast <em>

_ Slice off a piece _  
><em> Of that hog head cheese <em>  
><em> Then take a look inside <em>  
><em> My book of recipes <em>

_ Now, don't you sniff around _  
><em> For something fluffy and light <em>  
><em> I need a man who brings <em>  
><em> A man-size... Appetite <em>

_ I'll use a pinch of sugar _  
><em> And a dash of spice <em>  
><em> I'll let ya lick the spoon <em>  
><em> Because it tastes so nice <em>

_ I'll keep it in my oven _  
><em> 'Til it's good and hot <em>  
><em> Keep on stirring til it hits the spot <em>  
><em> Because i'm... <em>

_ Big, blonde and beautiful _  
><em> And Edna girl, you're lookin' so <em>  
><em> Recruitable <em>  
><em> Why sit in the bleachers <em>  
><em> Timid and afraid <em>  
><em> When Edna, <em>  
><em> You can be your own parade! <em>

She finished off, and she looked entirely conferable. Which was, believe me, an awkward thing to see.

"Guuuurl, we did good!" Andrew said in his faux ghetto accent.

"Hell yeah! High five!"

"Nicole, amazing. Looks like we may have another Mercedes on our hands." That made Mr. Schu smile. I could tell he missed old New Directions.

"Mr. Shu! Mr. Shu! Can I go next? Can I Can I?" my little hyper friend Brandy said.

"Of course! Of course!"

"Hi...I'm Brandy...and...and I'm singing _Only Exception_, by Paramore."

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
><em> and curse at the wind.<em>  
><em> He broke his own heart and I watched<em>  
><em> as he tried to reassemble it.<em>

_ And my momma swore_  
><em> that she would never let herself forget.<em>  
><em> And that was the day that I promised<em>  
><em> I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<em>

_ But darling,_  
><em> You are the only exception.<em>  
><em> You are the only exception.<em>  
><em> You are the only exception.<em>  
><em> You are the only exception.<em>

_ Maybe I know somewhere_  
><em> deep in my soul<em>  
><em> that love never lasts.<em>  
><em> And we've got to find other ways<em>  
><em> to make it alone.<em>  
><em> Or keep a straight face.<em>  
><em> And I've always lived like this<em>  
><em> keeping a comfortable distance.<em>  
><em> And up until now I've sworn to myself<em>  
><em> that I'm content with loneliness.<em>

_ Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_ Well you are the only exception._  
><em> You are the only exception.<em>  
><em> You are the only exception.<em>  
><em> You are the only exception.<em>  
><em> You are the only exception.<em>

_ I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
><em> but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.<em>  
><em> I know you're leaving in the morning<em>  
><em> when you wake up.<em>  
><em> Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.<em>

_ You are the only exception. _

_ You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception. _

_ You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception. _

_ You are the only exception. _

_ And I'm on my way to believing._  
><em> Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. <em>

"CANDICE! I see you inching your way to the door! Get back here NOW!" I had to yell, because, my second bestfriend, Candice (Who is a guy by the by) was trying to make an exit.

"Siiiiigh. Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, SING!"

"Oh, like I'd _really_ do that in a Glee club."

"Candice..."

"Okay okay! Mr. Schu, I'm singing Modred Lullaby, by Heather Dale, may I begin"

"Uhm, of course."

Then my dear Candy started off a Wicca lullaby _**nobody**_ else could of even tried to pull off.

_Hush, Child,_  
><em> The darkness will rise from the deep,<em>  
><em> and carry you down into sleep.<em>  
><em> Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,<em>  
><em> and carry you down into sleep.<em>

_ Guile, my son,_  
><em> I'll shape your belief,<em>  
><em> and you'll always know that your father's a thief<em>  
><em> And you won't understand the cause of your grief,<em>  
><em> but you'll always follow the voices beneath<em>

_ Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty,_  
><em> Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.<em>

_ Guile, my son,_  
><em> Your spirit will hate her,<em>  
><em> the flower who married my brother the traitor.<em>  
><em> And you will expose his puppet behavior,<em>  
><em> for you are the proof of how he betrayed her.<em>

_ Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty,_  
><em> Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.<em>

_ The darkness will rise from the deep,_  
><em> and carry you down into sleep.<em>  
><em> Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,<em>  
><em> and carry you down into sleep.<em>

_ Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty,_  
><em> Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.<em>

_ Guile, my son,_  
><em> Each day you grow older,<em>  
><em> each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold.<em>  
><em> For the child of my body,<em>  
><em> the flesh of my soul,<em>  
><em> will die in returning the birthright he stole.<em>

_ Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty,_  
><em> Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.<em>

_ The darkness will rise from the deep,_  
><em> and carry you down into sleep.<em>  
><em> Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,<em>  
><em> and carry you down into sleep. <em>

When he finished, Mr, Schu looked questioningly at me, and then him. But, then he seemed to shrug it_ off._

"Well, it seems everyone's done. Congrats, you all made it. So...is there anybody else?"

_*silence*_

_"_I'll try" A voice said.

_ Oh. My. Fucking. **God.**_

_ It was _**_Michael. Michael. Nononono...NONONONO!_**

Everyone stared. I mean, everyone. Even Mr. Schu. And, then there was silence. Mr. Schu was the one to break it.

"So...uhm...you wish to try out?"

"Yes, if that's alright."

Mr. Schu looked at me, and, I nodded.

"So...uhm...yeah...alright. Go ahead."

"Okay, this is _Viva La Vida, _by Cold Play."

_I used to rule the world_  
><em>Seas would rise when I gave the word<em>  
><em>Now in the morning I sleep alone<em>  
><em>Sweep the streets I used to own<em>

_I used to roll the dice_  
><em>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<em>  
><em>Listen as the crowd would sing<em>  
><em>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"<em>

_One minute I held the key ..._

I glanced over at Andrew.

"Andy...I need to go." I whispered.

He look at me, and squeezed my hand. "I understand love, go ahead." Then he gave me that adorable smile.

I smiled. "Okay."

And, than I walked out. I walked around the halls, and bought a water. Then I sat down against the wall. I needed some air. It was time to call Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! I hope you all like it! <strong>

**Oh! And, more disclaimers! I do not own music from Hairspray, Plain White T's, Paramore, or Cold Play.**

**Oh, one more thing, Andrew is gay. No, not because I want another "New Directions", but because MY bestfriend is actually gay. **

**Review please!**

**Mwah! :)  
><strong>


End file.
